Until the End
by Piccolo999
Summary: Max must keep Chloe alive, but at what cost? Kinda AU. Drabble. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life is Strange or any of its characters. They all belong to Dontnod, etc. I make no profit from this.

 **A/N:** This is just a little drabble that I got into my head. As a concept, it's pretty depressing, haha, but I found it to be quite beautiful as well, although certainly not in a conventional sense. So I do want to write a good, fluffy Pricefield story, and I'm hoping I will some day soon. But for now, I just want to share this. It's kinda dark, but I hope you guys like it. Review and let me know.

 **Life is Strange**

Until the End

For what felt like the thousandth time, Max Caulfield laid on her best friends bed. Chloe Price laid beside her, fast asleep, her usual expression of simmering pain and loneliness wiped away in her peaceful slumber. Max shifted onto her side, making it easier for her to watch the rise and fall of Chloe's chest, scared to fall asleep herself lest anything happen.

What could possibly happen, you might ask? Why was Max so afraid of falling asleep, safe inside Chloe's room? The answer was infinitely heartbreaking. It had happened before. Many times.

An electrical malfunction caused a fire, and the room filled with smoke, choking them. Max had only just woken up in time to prevent her own death, rewinding just in time to save the house from burning to ashes. That was so long ago now - many lifetimes ago. Max couldn't even remember.

Then there was the time that Chloe had been especially angry, and had thus drank herself into a stupor. Max tried to stop her, but Chloe was so hurt and angry, nothing would get through to her. Eventually she passed out on her bed. Max rolled her onto her side and went to sleep beside her, praying for a better day come morning. Instead, the morning found Chloe as white as chalk, vomit dribbling out of her mouth. Max cried and shook her, but it was too late. Sometime in the night, Chloe had rolled onto her back, and choked on her own puke while Max lay in oblivious sleep.

Max was so tired of seeing her best friend die, in so many horrible ways. Slipping at the top of the stairs, falling to break her neck. Crashing her car. Drowning. Shot. Strangled. And every time, Max rewound and saved her. So many times that she couldn't even count. But at what cost?

Max climbed softly off the bed, doing her best not to wake up Chloe, and stood by the window, looking out at the snow covered landscape. Not even a speck of ground was visible, every inch covered in layers and layers of snow. Even now, as she gazed out of the window, the snow continued to fall. It had been snowing pretty much constantly, ever since she had, once again, brought time back to the point where Chloe was meant to die, in the bathroom of Blackwell, with Nathan.

For Max knew that was the cause of all this. How could she not, after everything that had happened? The universe wanted Chloe dead, that much was clear, and the more Max kept her alive, the worse the world became. Freak weather, cosmic phenomena, and animals dying by the thousands, for no apparent reason - it was all because Max refused to let Chloe die.

Sighing sadly, Max moved to sit on the end of the bed, and buried her head in her hands. She choked back tears, not wanting to wake up Chloe with her bawling. So she was shocked when arms came up to circle around her, and Chloe appeared to rest her chin upon her shoulder, nuzzling her face.

'Max? What's wrong?' Chloe whispered in her ear.

'Nothing,' Max replied, forcing false cheer into her voice. She couldn't let Chloe know what was really happening. She had to lie to her, to protect her from the truth that her existence was the reason the world was turning to shit. Max had gotten pretty good at pretending everything was all-good. She could even fool herself sometimes.

'Are you sure?' Chloe pulled back a little to get a better look at her.

'Yuh-huh,' Max said, nodding her head and smiling. 'Just can't sleep.'

'Sleep is overrated. I can think of better things to do. C'mere.' Chloe pulled Max down to lie on top of her, and then claimed her lips with her own.

Max allowed herself to melt into the kiss. Being with Chloe, like this, was the only thing that was keeping her sane. Chloe grabbed Max's hands and rolled over, switching positions so she was on top. Max clenched her fingers tightly, holding onto Chloe like a lifeline as the kiss deepened. She would never let go.

Even if it meant the End of the World.

Max would hold on until the end.


End file.
